User talk:Zurgat
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page Add a subject, and remember to SIGN your post with ~~~~ !! Messages *I'll try to help out as much as possible, but I'm sometimes real busy with college and bike racingOsiris-DS (talk) 19:54, February 6, 2013 (UTC) lords * i have, it kills lev 1, reduces others to 50% Valdris Makotoa (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Valdris Makotoa ? * Just trying to get a template from another wiki to work. Having a bit of trouble with it. Been a while since I've done this. new * this is all kinda new to me so im in the process of figureing it al out, sorry if it needs to be edited or something.StoryX (talk) 22:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) whoops * Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry! I just figured out stuff today; I''ll keep it in mind.Phanvrad (talk) 21:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC)'' np * sure not a problem, but like i said still trying to figure this out as far as setting up templates.StoryX (talk) 23:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC) trade * Hey Zurgat do you have any AA covert monsters on the game? If you downloaded it? Eternal Dragonz (talk) 00:53, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Etrernal Dragonz. help * No problem, I'll help out with this as much as I can :)--RegimesGhostOfSparta (talk) 11:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) images * awesome job on the card images :) ill try to help after this week. it's my finals this week MetalXWolf (talk) 20:22, March 18, 2013 (UTC) missing info Any reason for removing what I put in. Everything in the preview was correct and posted fine. 2playok (talk) 20:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) What exact did I break or do incorrect so that I do not duplicate? I followed the set format and didn't delete any info. You made mention to a footer, which I was never near the bottom. 2playok (talk) 21:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I just added stats in for Hammer again, can you please look to see that I didn't jack it up again. The preview was correct. Hello Zurgat, Name is Phantroneous. I've been playing Dark summoner now for quite some time so I decided to lend my skills as often as possible. I'm an Xbox Live Ambassador, Event Moderator for Ultima Online, and Game Tester so between that and enjoying Dark Summoner. I'll make and help in any way that I can. I Used to be a Head Moderator of Anime9200 as well as Animefreak.tv So please feel free to ask for any assistance. I'm here to help. Phantroneous (talk) 15:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Understood about the AAA Phantroneous (talk) 16:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know all about that library on Great lakes however my home will forever be Siege and Catskills though I've played on many many shards. Well Knowing that It's rather pointless at this time to go and edit every stat that I do know. I Probably will look into what you mentioned before I head back to my XBLA job. Oh, If for any reason you need to contact me I use Kik Messanger: Phantroneous or If by chance you Play on the Xbox 360 you can find me there as well just use Phantroneous. I hope I can be of some use in the near future, you never know they might all need to be done by hand regardless :) Phantroneous (talk) 16:23, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I did load that picture correctly I hope, It has been some time since I managed a wikia site and uploading pictures was the least of my worries at the time. So I do hope I did indeed do it correctly so you have less to fix. Phantroneous (talk) 16:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've heard of Nimrod many times. There was a Nimrod I believe who became an Event Moderator but then this was some time ago I heard of that name so I might be getting things mixed up. I use skype as well once again of course search up Phantroneous. I've always been Phantroneous since I was 13. Phantroneous (talk) 16:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure np 超新星 (talk) 18:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) hi there brother, just blazing through, not sure what i did wrong... thought it would be helpful… those stats for magma are immaculate… but i understand the… need to verify. Ragards, say, why not the field for 'battle points', have you considered it? I want to add information to the wiki about the meaning of monster ID numbers and how to calculate the stats of a monster before becoming maxed, however I'm not finding a good place to put those and I generally avoid introducing stubs. You have any thoughts on that? Mixttime (talk) 06:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Editing Sorry, my bad :) - All is correct now. Gruul DS (talk) 08:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Monster pages So we have to manually complete monster pages? Gruul DS (talk) 20:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Wrong, Duplicity, Abandoned... Ok I get it. Now I have a question about Category:Candidates for deletion it's better to report them or just redirect to correct ones? Gruul DS (talk) 11:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Source, Tradeable tags Where to add this informations? Gruul DS (talk) 11:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Additional info I think that tradable tag is not necessary to common summon monster. Just event ones. :) Also add new categories? Gruul DS (talk) 11:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Non-Tradeable and Event-Monster would be great. :: Gruul DS (talk) 11:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Mutation Page What about to note down only mutated monsters B,B+ with skills and Rank A and more? B Rank monsters without skills are noteworthless. Gruul DS (talk) 14:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Monster list How often is automatically update? Cause actual event monsters are still missing. :) Gruul DS (talk) 15:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : Ok. There is a lot of things to know. : Gruul DS (talk) 19:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm trying to add Chal to the AAA table but I'm struggling to add new rows in the table. The code is all there, I have just added Chal. Could you please help me with the format? Qzx333 (talk) 18:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I've been using this Wiki for some time to research monsters when building forms. I only today registered when I had seen that the Skills section was all out of order. There were discrepensies in some of the skills and alot of them were clearly made up. I made the changes but I probably should have come to you first being that I am so new. I will be a very good asset to fixing up this wiki. I Currently have two accounts in DS, Sephiroth and Ultimecia. Kik: MyUnsaidEverything Ok thank you! I figured it out! Where are you getting your information as to the new skills? When i said my two accounts are Sephiroth and Ultimecia I was speapking about ingame accounts not wiki accounts Dsmonsters.info is down or something. Does that site have correct citation of sources? How do they know what new skills are coming out? Since you didn't want me deleting things I ask you first. In the auctions section It talks about adding monsters to show up in more filters. Since theyve changed that and now only the main item or monster determines the filter That doesnt really need to be in there. I also added something to explain monster banking.